


The Gayest Harry Potter Group Chat

by ItsCedricDiggory



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, M/M, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsCedricDiggory/pseuds/ItsCedricDiggory
Summary: a random gay group chat of the harry potter characters don’t like the ships don’t read pls
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, others
Kudos: 49





	1. Usernames/idk how group chats work i have no friends

* * *

also on wattpad with the same username

**Starboi- Sirius**

**Herewolf- Remus**

**Hellodeer- James**

**Theredhead- Lily**

**Thatemoboi- Regulus**

**Snakeypoo- Severus**

**Luci🐍- Lucius**

**Cissy🖤- Narcissa**

**Thegayprodigy- Harry**

**Blamemydad- Draco**

**Theonlypansexual- Luna**

**Secondgingerlesbian- Ginny**

**Lesbiansnake- Pansy**

**Gaybookworm- Hermione**

**Hungrybisexual- Ron**

**Stop- Blaise**

**Thegaytwin- Fred**

**Thebitwin- George**

Will update with the other characters when I'm not at a loss of thought(?) idk I can't think straight rn.


	2. The Group Chat

> Starboi named the group chat the gayest whores
> 
> Starboi: gooood morning 😊
> 
> Hellodeer: what is with you and marking group chats 5 am???
> 
> Starboi: what is with you questioning my life choices
> 
> Starboi: and it's supposed to bring us closer together
> 
> Snakeypoo: 1. shut up it's too early for this. and 2. can we at least change my name on here?
> 
> Blamemydad: why is your name on here snakeypoo???
> 
> Snakeypoo: the mutt did it
> 
> Theredhead: sev play nice
> 
> Starboi: Yeah sev play nice
> 
> Theredhead: that goes for you too btw
> 
> Thegayprodigy: it's too early for this shit
> 
> Thatemoboi: watch your language
> 
> Hellodeer: reg your acting like you don't cuss
> 
> Hungrybisexual: SHUT UP i don't have to be up for two more hours so stop
> 
> Herewolf: well somebody's grumpy :(. would you like some chocolate
> 
> Snakeypoo: it is 5 am and you are offering a 13 year old chocolate???
> 
> Snakeypoo: what the fuck is wrong with you. I have him for my first class.
> 
> Theonlypansexual: good morning everyone. I hope you all are well rested :). Though I feel as though professor Snape is surrounded by nargles.
> 
> Luci🐍: good morning to you too Luna, and I'm going to have to agree with you even though I don't know what a nargle is.
> 
> Thegaytwin: off topic but who are 'the marauders'?
> 
> Hellodeer: how have you heard of them
> 
> Thebitwin: we found a map that says it was made by moony, padfoot, wormtail, and prongs.
> 
> Starboi: we don't talk about wormtail. he tried to kill james and lily
> 
> Thegaytwin: so you knew them??
> 
> Herewolf: we are them. I'm moony for obvious reasons (a/n everybody in this chat already knows he's a wolf. They also don't care at all.)
> 
> Hellodeer: I'm prongs
> 
> Starboi: and I'm padfoot
> 
> Thebitwin: is he the guy who got killed in jail??? peter pettigrew??
> 
> Hellodeer: yea he was a bit weird
> 
> Luci🐍: a bit??? He looked like this
> 
> Luci🐍:
> 
> Thegayprodigy: He is....
> 
> Blamemydad: repulsive.
> 
> Secondgingeelesbian: good morning. also ron it's time for breakfast.
> 
> Hungrybisexual: thank merlin. bey BITCHES.


	3. Coming Out

Thegayprodigy: i'm so glad i thought of dementors than my actual biggest fear

Herewolf: stop texting during class.

Blamemydad: what is your biggest fear???

Thegayprodigy: umm...

Hellodeer: it's something gay

Snakeypoo: he is yours and regulus' child

Thatemoboi: what's that supposed to mean

Herewolf: stop texting i'm trying to teach

Snakeypoo: you guys were the gayest couple apart from 'wolfstar'

Theonlypansexual: what is wolfstar professor

Snakeypoo: it's the mutt and lupin

Starboi: wooow

Thegayprodigy: guys i want to tell you something

Herewolf: what is it harry?

Blamemydad: i thought we weren't supposed to be texting during class

Herewolf: well this could be important

Thegayprodigy: it is

Thegayprodigy: i'm non-binary

Snakeypoo: was that it?

Thegayprodigy: huh?

Snakeypoo: i've seen you cringe when people call you mister potter

Hellodeer: so you practically knew and didn't tell me?

Snakeypoo: i wasn't going to out them plus didn't know if i was correct

Theonlypansexual: harry if it makes you feel better i use she/they pronouns :)

Thegayprodigy: that does make me feel better actually

Herewolf: great now get off your phones!!!


End file.
